Conventional scarfs, such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,627; 4,870,707 and 3,914,797, have disclosed different ways to tie a scarf around the neck, head or waist of the user. For example, the scarf in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,627 has a loop formed at the free end of the rectangular portion of the scarf. The user can then pull one of the free remaining corners of the opposite end of the scarf through the loop for securing the scarf to the user.
The scarf in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,707 has a generally butterfly-like configuration with a center neck portion located between two side panels. The center neck portion has laterally extending pleats stitched in the center neck portion to form a slope along the upper edges of the side panels. When the 707 Patent scarf is worn, the center neck portion is looped around the back of the neck of the user with the side panels being placed on the front of the user. The 707 Patent scarf can have a knot or tie formed in the front of the user by looping or tying one of the ends of each the side panels together.
The scarf in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,797 has snaps placed in the neck section of the scarf that when fastened together the snaps form a continuous pleat that are designed to hold the neck section folded upon itself. The end sections of the 797 Patent scarf are then allowed to hang naturally about the front of the user.
Additionally, there are other scarfs, such as the scarf in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,114 that has an opening or hole formed at one end of the scarf which is used for tying the ends of the scarf together. Further, the scarf in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,688 has a teardrop opening formed in the center that is used to form a collar around the user, with the ends then looped or tied around the neck of the user.
These above-mentioned conventional scarfs encounter several problems such as requiring the use of snaps, holes, loops or the ends of the scarf to tie, secure or attach the scarf to the user. The use of snaps, holes or loops require or use additional material when forming a means for securing the scarf to the user. Moreover, the above-mentioned scarfs do not have a knot pleat formed between the center and one end of the scarf for providing a quick and simple way to tie or secure the scarf to the user.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned defects in scarfs, there is a need for an improved scarf that has a pleat formed in the scarf that does not require the use of snaps, loops or holes, and which does not require the use of additional material to tie or secure the scarf to the user. There is also a need for an improved scarf that includes a knot pleat formed in the scarf between the center and one end of the scarf for providing a quick and simple way to tie or secure the scarf to the user.